


Transmutation

by LaughterWrites



Category: Heinoustuck, Homestuck
Genre: B WARNED MY FRIEND SHE IS BLEEDING, Gore, Heinoustuck - Freeform, LIKE SEVERAL GORE, Other, When u expect me to be writing more porn but i'm writing gore, hella gore, jk this shits kinda ok compared to my other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughterWrites/pseuds/LaughterWrites
Summary: I wrote this on a plane while completely delirious i'm very sorryJade is being transmutated.She wishes she had been knocked out but of course not.She is suffering.Slowly, they mutilate her to be their little grotesque monster.She can only sit and imagine what they're doing to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read heinoustuck in over 2 months sorry for any inaccuracies i did this on a plane I had no ability to get references. I just remembered they made her eyes glowey green and moved her ears.

Nobody in the whole hospital seems to be human at all. If that place could even be called a hospital. The bloodied nurses and doctors called it the Transmutation Terminal or just T Terminal, which sounds less like a place for destroying children’s faces  
their bodies.  
their souls.  
their lives.  
and more like a place for trains and airplanes to take you on a vacation.  
Jade supposes this could be mistaken for a horridly morbid vacation.  
She could almost laugh at the idea. The basics of a vacation were there, she was somewhere new, no school, no gunmanship practice, no creepy Grandpa on her back all the time. And no Bec.  
She would take all of those a million times over to get out of here with whatever's left of her body.  
She can't think. Can't see. When her eye sockets still had eyes in them she didn't see much. Flashes of green. Some red… thing being pulled away. More and more being melded, sewn, attached and removed. She at first tried to keep up with what she might look like. Where each thing was being attached, what was being detached, it all gave her a pretty good picture. A picture of a grotesque monster, nothing like herself. The last thing she saw was a shiny metal tool, barely any blood on it, headed straight for her eyes. She didn't have any fight left then. She didn't even flinch. If it weren't for her tear ducts being brutally impaled by the tool, she would've still cried. It's not easy to listen to the squelch and pop of tendons and veins breaking open and feel the slip of a *very* necessary organ being pulled from its rightful place. She thought maybe she’d end up like one of Rose’s friends from her school, eyes sewn shut, using batlike echolocation to find his way around. She'd never shoot a gun again. She doesn't see her teeth get ripped out but she feels it, each one straining on her gums and pulling away with a wet pop. It's a slow and excruciating pace, allowing her to feel each little tug that removes the teeth. She feels a sharp pain in the sore hole where her tooth once was, something being pressed in, and then something else being applied so it stays. Each of her teeth get the same treatment, the thing, which seems to be similar to her old teeth, gets pressed into the pained, bleeding flesh and then her gums seem to melt into it. The doctor (possibly a dentist?) is quite cruel with her pace, allowing Jade’s mouth to fill with coppery liquid before this part of the mutation is complete. She isn't given anything even similar to a break, as soon as what seems to be the last tooth is melted onto her gums she feels soft brushes of fingers as someone else moves to one of her ears. At least it seems like someone else, she isn't sure. Some of these monsters have enough arms to serve as three or four or five people. With two swift slices that she barely feels her ears are removed from the sides of her head. It takes a moment, as if her head is in shock, before she feels the excruciating, throbbing pain. Blood seems to waterfall down the sides of her head and her arms pull against their restraints in hope to grip where she's been mutilated. She bites back a scream and notes something about her teeth. Her new teeth. They're sharp. So sharp that they tear and puncture the soft muscle and flesh of her tongue. Her mouth fills with copper again, thick blood pooling on her throat. The world is muted around her, though it seems she can hear her own scream, and her rushing pulse. She feels the soft press of dampened fabric to her bloody mouth and nose. As she's engulfed in blurry, muted, terrifying darkness her lips crack and bleed as she smiles. It'll all be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you would please!!! Positive or otherwise I appreciate feedback on my works!


End file.
